what it should have been
by tsuk1
Summary: don't take the title seriously its AU were ruby didn't go to mistreal right away but later with yang WARNING: M for incest and safety and 1 chapter


after the fall of beacon

ruby walks into yangs room seeing her defeated she tries to talk to her only to get the harsh rejection ruby didn't like seeing her forbidden crush in bad shape so she left the room

days pass

ruby decided to stay in patch but asked her uncle to overlook the rest of team jnpr which he strangely agreed to it. tai has asked ruby to watch over her sister since was out too helping the people in vale

yang has been mopping around all day for past week ruby tried to get her back in shape only for her to snap or break down guess she was head over heels for blake 3 more days passed this time it was ruby that snapped "will you finally grow the frick up and get over it, your cry for a coward, you get angry at your own sister for trying to help you while a lot of people died on that day and you cry for self-entitled girl that is antisocial, yes yang i know or else i wouldn't be a leader i notice some things" ruby was furious and yang stood there wide mouthed "ruby.." ruby lifted her hand to stop her and walked off

yang stood there she looks down she grabs her chest "i know..." she whispers. yang went outside she sat on the porch finally starting to think seriously about everything only for her to groan she got up and made her way where bumblebee was stored upon entering she looks at it thinking back on her two old crushes one was the recent blake she wondered why she fell in love with her yang shakes her head and thinks about her first crush and started comparing them yang shakes her head again "this so wrong"

ruby was in her room regretting what she had done she should have been more supportive to yang not yell at her

few days pass it was painfully awkward among the siblings until yang called out "AAH I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE" ruby looked at her raising a brow "its just a few days your the one refusing my help and mopping around" she said sharply yang flinched at her sharp remark and sigh "yes your right... i'm sorry" ruby blinks a few time and turns around to walk away "yea sure maybe you need to think more about it" ruby still tired said it but not without a bit of guilt inside her

days keep passing ruby didn't help or talk much to yang, tai was mostly away but yang did put on her arm even painted it that she got from her dad that came for while back

yang sat in her room reflecting once again she looked at both arms and sigh "i was there for ruby and she has been there for me but its wrong i... do i wanna reawaken my old crush for ruby again?"

ruby overheard her sister she lights up with happiness and started planning

yang laid in bed asleep until she felt something on top of her as she opens her eyes she sees ruby "ruby what are yo-" she was cut off by ruby's kiss yangs eyes widen but melts in the kiss as they kissed for moment ruby pulled back to breath "ruby you know this is wrong right" yang told her ruby looked at her "i overheard you, you had feelings for me and i don't care if its wrong i wanna do this" yang sat up and cups her cheek "this will be tough road for us" ruby nod and kisses her again yang puts her arms around her as she pulls ruby to her when she falls backwards ruby broke this once more "yang i want to be with you as your girlfriend but we also need to go to mistreal to stop the bad guys and i can't do it with you and the rest but mostly you" yang giggles and replies to her "I'll get back in shape tomorrow" ruby got comfortable with her as the sibling fell asleep

as morning comes yang and ruby started training

during the training ruby called her out "your still think about her arent you or about the fact that we are doing incest" yang looked at her and sigh " its the incest part cuz fuck blake you were right about here vale isn't kind to incest some kingdoms are like vacuo and half mistreal and menagerie even but its also wrong you were my crush but-" yang didn't notice that ruby got close to her to be able to kiss her but yang didn't mind it only strengthened her bond with her "well lets move to either one of those places who cares what people think of us didn't you say to me once, that no matter what, you would support any kinda relationship, if i entered a relationship and same goes to you" yang looked at her sister and puts her hand on her face "yea your right how could i forgot something like that" ruby hugged her older sister "maybe we need new clothing after everything happend" yang nodded approving ruby's suggestion

in a clothing store, ruby waited outside the stalls already in her new outfit when all sudden yang came out ruby blushes " wow could you be more revealing" yang giggles "well yea just none at all but i noticed back then you liked my upper part" yang winked at her only for ruby to blush harder "but you look good to ruby at least i know nobody will look at you" ruby looked at her hat "well everybody would look at you with that hat or outfit" ruby remarked as both siblings check each other out approving of their outfit one more than the other

(pics)

as both of the siblings made there way home ruby announced "oke i hope the bee is ready to fly us out to mistreal" yang gave her odd look "you mean bumblebee?" ruby nodded "so ruby are we going to mistreal today or tomorrow" yang asked all sudden ruby looks at her "umm... i think we should leave till tomorrow. then we will have the time to get all our things and tell dad." ruby explained as both reached the house

"yea that sounds better" yang drops on the couch as ruby stood looking at yang and smiled. "you know we aren't going to be able to pack if you're going to lounging around."  
"fine" yang groans as she stood up and looks at her

ruby leans upwards to kiss yang and then went to her room to pack. yang touched her lips and sigh as she went to her room to pack her own stuff as she packed her stuff her mind travels to different things. ruby had finished packing as she didn't have a lot of things to get. she made her way to yangs room and stood in the doorway of the said room and watched her

yang didn't notice ruby but kept staring at her stuff deep in thought she sighs "i need to tell ruby" yang tells herself "tell me what?" ruby asked curiously yang jumps "jeez ruby don't scare me like that"  
"sorry sis" ruby apologized "its fine" yang held her chest "so if dad comes back i need to ask him about my mom and maybe even go there" ruby thought for a moment "I'm okay with that we will see him before we leave"

yang smiled and walks up to her and gave her head pat "something else i want to ask something" ruby giggled and smiles up at her "ask away"  
"i thought you had a thing for either weiss or jaune so why not them?" yang asked her "Well, they just aren't as good as you. They aren't anything like you." ruby gave her answer

"I see Well I do have a bigger rack then Weiss" yang joked as ruby chuckles. "That's true."

Yang smiled and walks past her "I'm done packing" ruby turned around and follows her "Same here."

Yang went to living and sat down on the couch "can we now lazy around?" ruby laid down on the couch. "I suppose so."  
"Hey Rubes you said that vacuo and half mistreal allows incest how do you know that and are you planning to whisk me away to one of those places" yang said last part in singing tone "back when scrolls worked i looked it up some time ago and maybe" ruby blushed

"Okay but it's still confusing to me" yang confessed "Just don't think about it. Doesn't matter anymore." ruby smiled as she rested her head on yangs lap "I Don't know Ruby" Yang placed her hand on Ruby's head "I love you but I'm not too Sure if its same love as that of a lover"

"If you mean what you said before then just give it time and then you will know which it is." ruby said as if it was obvious "I hope it does"

ruby giggled and smiles looking up at her sister "Guess you're looking up to your big sis" yang punned "I was in the past. that's why I wanted to be a huntress because of you." ruby confessed once more "Oh not because of summer?" Yang asked disappointed that her pun missed "I didn't really know her. You've been with me all my life." ruby explained Yang thought for a moment "Yea i guess I have"  
"I know you have." ruby said as she put her arm around her older sister Yang stroked her head and sigh "oh boy a lot has happened"  
"Yeah. Too much for everyone to handle." ruby said with a sigh. "Well I got you all over me now too" yang teased ruby giggles and blushed. "Y...Yeah. I guess so."  
"Here I thought you would be more straightforward about it After what happened" yang turns on the tv as ruby turned her head to face the Tv. "It still kinda new"

As both of the sisters watching the tv the time passed and tai came home "Girls I'm home"

"hey dad" ruby said as she stayed laid down tai walks over "that's a change I'm seeing"  
"what do you mean?" ruby asked looking at him as yang also looked at tai and raised a brow tai elaborated "well the new clothing, you two getting along again even getting all cozy like back then when you two were kids"  
"we thought that we should stop being annoyed at each other and spend some time together since we have to go to mistreal together" ruby stated  
"nope that's not happening" tai was about to continue until yang cut him off "maybe raven is there and i think after all that has happened to us"  
"and we need to go there with our team to help out with everything," ruby said tai sigh then asks "there is no stopping you two is there?"  
"nope we are going tomorrow" ruby states tai sighs again "yang according to qrow raven might be in amina" yang smiles as she nods "thank you dad"  
"Thanks, dad" ruby said happily

"hey rubes ill have to check bumblebee tomorrow early to see if she still purrs" yang said to ruby as she smiled and nods "okay yang i did kinda expect something like that"

the day continues until lunch came by and tai gave a little party

"because my girls are all grown up and leaving for a journey i assume" tai said "thanks dad your taking all of this surprisingly well" ruby thanked him "yea dad i thought you would freak out" yang agreed "well you people first handily experienced the fall of beacon so closely even if it cost an arm or an eye" tai joked "i guess so it wasn't easy but thanks" ruby said calmly "it was painfully hard eh eh" yang joked as she and tai fist bumped ruby sighs "oh god i'm gonna be stuck with those jokes all the way there"

yang walked over giving ruby a crushing hug "i know you love my puns and guns"  
"aw please stop your crushing me" ruby mumbled in the crushing hug yang released her from the hug and giggles tai chuckles at their interactions "awwww" yang booped her nose then went to her seat as ruby sat down as smiled looking at what they had to eat

their favorite food was served and they started to dig in

as ruby kept eating she takes bit food from yangs plate "hey my food!" yang called out tai chuckles at his daughters, ruby giggles "its nice" yang took some of rubys food and ate it too "yup it is"  
"hey!" ruby said as she moved her plate away "that's called payback" yang stuck out her tongue tai sigh at their actions and wondering if it really was a good idea to let them leave, ruby stuck out her tongue back at her, yang giggled then smile at her, ruby smiled back and kept eating her food

as they finished eating and cleaning up tai announced "well let's go early to bed we all have a busy day ahead tomorrow" ruby sigh "good point dad we probably should"

the family went upstairs as tai entered his room yang waited outside ruby walked over to yang "should we tell him?" ruby asked "tell him about us?" yang wondered "yeah i'm just not sure" ruby nodded "i don't think it will be a good idea or at least not yet" yang told her "o..okay I'm just worried about his reaction" ruby said "same but we aren't a thing... yet.. i think are we?" yang asked confused "i... i think we are" ruby trying to confirm there status

"we are not even sure so lets just not tell him btw ruby when are we leaving tomorrow" yang asked "i guess when everything ready" ruby said unsure "early morning if we wanna reach mistreal sooner" yang suggested

"okay i'm fine with that" she said as she hugs her arm

yang raised her brow "wanna share a bed" she teased her "i.. i guess we could" ruby said unsure of it "ruby im teasing you if you didn't notice" yang defused the situation "o.. oh right" ruby chuckled awkwardly yang sigh in surrender then pets her head "do you want to share a bed with me?"  
"i'm not too sure about tonight might think about it" ruby retreated on her words "Oh Well you almost sounded eager before" yang opens her door "N..no. I guess I'll see you in the morning." ruby said going into her room quickly.

Morning comes as yang finished bumblebee check up moments later Ruby wakes up and made her way to Yang

"Got your stuff?" yang asked as she noticed ruby "Not yet. I just came to see how it's going." ruby said as she looked at bumblebee and yang

"Well im ready to go but my stuff is still inside at the door" yang stated

"Should we head off now?" ruby suggested "Your the leader" yang smiled and start making her way to the house "Alright then." ruby says as she follows her sister to get their stuff

Both sisters grabbed their stuff and said their goodbyes to their dad as they both put their stuff on the bike and climbed on "hold on to me rubes" yang calls out as she starts the bike ruby put her arms around her waist. Yang shivered and thought to herself it was odd but shrugged it off and drove off to amina

During the drive in amina yang stopped by a bar/store "Oke lets take a break here" yang suggested "good idea. i am kinda thirsty." ruby agreed "Well good thing we stopped" yang put the bike on its stand and got off it to walk to the building ruby follows suit

Upon entering both sisters walked to the bar and asked a drink but was denied for assuming age which she corrected by "a water its hot" The bartender looked at Ruby "and you?"  
"I'll just have a water." ruby asked standing beside Yang.

As the bartender fixed the drinks a stranger chuckles "and you telling me you're to young to drink you look like a huntress with a sidekick and hot one at that" Ruby stayed quiet and looked at Yang to see what her reaction is. Yang glares at the Guy as the person came closer "this is my sister and team leader now buzz off"  
"Yeah. Just leave us alone." Ruby agreed with her older sister The stranger came closer "a good looking here in the middle of nowhere" he grabs ruby's head and pushed her away he was about to touch yang but was met with fist sending him Flying outside "Jeez. That guy was a weirdo." ruby remarked

The bartender comes back up with 2 waters "no kidding he was a nuisance all day and oh these are on the house"  
"Thank you sir." ruby said happily took it and starts to drink it. Yang nods as took the drink and drank from it all the way "So what brings you around here only thing here is rav-"the bartender asked but stopped himself

"Raven Branwen, we know of her." ruby continued as she looks at yang "Do you mind rubes? If we go There?" yang asked as she looks back at her "I don't see why we can't. Mistral isn't going anywhere." ruby's shrugs "You know where she is" yang asked but bartender shook His head yang looked at ruby "Maybe that creep could tell us?" ruby wondered out loud

the sisters walked outside and looks for the stranger but was easily found by his chuckles "I heard you I know where to go" the stranger grins ruby narrows her eyes and asks "Where is she then?" The stranger kept grinning "room for a 3rd" Yang groans already knowing what he meant "Ruby you sit in front of me" She made her way to her bike "Oh, sorry." ruby said as she gets on the front of the bike. "Don't be blame him" as yang sat on the bike and they drove off to an open place where the stranger ran off

Ruby looked around still on the bike. "So umm... Now what?" Yang looked around "really Ruby this is a trap"

All sudden bandit show up pointing Their weapons at the sisters "is that all?" Yang asks but stranger chuckles "Well the rest are in the camp" he points that way "Guess that's the way we are heading then." Ruby said to Yang "Not happening kid" stranger said as rest of the bandits came close Yang activates her gauntlets. "Ruby"

Ruby nods and then gets off the bike. She pulls out crescent rose, extending it to its scythe form. She glanced around at the people who were surrounding them. "You wanna start sis or shall I?" She asked smiling whilst still looking around.

Yang walks to the left side of the people as she hit him stomach bending him over and hitting the back of His head letting him fall to the ground as the group began to charge both of the sister's yang avoided a slash of 2nd bandit and roundhouse kid him away

Ruby smirked as she used her semblance to get behind the people that were rushing them. She hit 2 with crescent rose and then shot one of them with an electric dust shot.

Yang shot the ground making her rocket to the people that were still left falling to the ground tackled 2 of them as she swirled her self up she jump on one of them hear crack noise in His back and kicking the other way

Ruby smiled and put crescent rose away as that was the last to the bandits. "So, to your mother?" She asked Yang calmly.

"Yea" yang walked back to the bike and pushed it to the camp "let's go rubes" The stranger yells "your dead" but yang ignored it

"Your dead if you don't shut up." Ruby said to the stranger as she got on the back of the bike. "Wow Ruby I feel the love" she teased as she started the bike and Ride to the camp "It wasn't meant for you." She said as she put her arms around Yangs waits. "I know rubes" as they reached the gate of the camp "Well then time to visit her" yang put the bike on stands and got off from it

Ruby jumped off it and then looked around to make sure that they weren't about to get ambushed again.

the sisters walked over to the gate and yang demanded to talk to raven but 3 bandits didn't let them so yang dislocated their jaws and was now led in to the tent of raven

as the sisters arrived ravens tent Raven walked out and took of her mask Yang narrows her eyes "mother" Raven smiled "you finally made it and even brought your sister" Ruby stayed quite "You know Ive been looking for you" yang states "If i made it easier you would have been weak" raven stated "Well I'm not" yang countered "Well let's continue this inside" raven suggested she turns around and walks in Yang grabs Ruby by the shoulder "let's go in"

Ruby nodded as they both went inside and sat down.

Yang sat next to her and putting her hand on her lap and smiles raven notice it "it seems that part runs in the Family" raven spoke out "What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she leaned into Yang. "Incest my dear" raven said as she sat down in front them Yangs eyes widen "How do you know that?" ruby freaked out a bit

"The way you both look at each other is similar to how I and qrow were back then" she confessed "Oh God. Please don't put that image in my head." ruby felt grossed out "It's happening in front of me" raven chuckles at the irony "We are not... I think.. i don't know" yang looked down Raven sigh "guess you're weak Afterall but since its different ill tell you this it's not wrong and tribe Will Welcome you with open arms if no one does" Yang looked at raven surprised then looked at Ruby

"B..but we can't stay here. We need to go to Mistral." ruby said concerned "Well mistreal supports half of the incest good choice" raven missed the point ruby shook her head "It's not for that. It's to help our team." she corrected

-skip vol4 conversation of yang and raven-  
(Cuz fuck that)

All sudden There was commotion outside but it died down and vernal walked in with Weiss under her arm "she tried to escape"  
"Weiss?" both sisters aske surprised Weiss struggle free and hugs both the sisters As vernal was about to do something raven stops her and told her to give the weapon back

-vol 4 raven _w_y convo skip-

Yang drove through the portal with Ruby and Weiss where qrow was  
Qrow led the reformed team rw_y to where they stayed There they met up with team jn_r and Oscar who he revealed to be ozpin and yang demanded answers so ozpin complied and gave the answers.

Ruby thought about what Oscar said. "So, your Professor Ozpin but your in his body?"  
"Correct" ozpin confirmed her question "That is so weird." Ruby said as she sits back. "Well Yes but not for me" ozpin chuckles

Yang raised brow then looked at Ruby feeling Another conflict within her  
"This isn't the first time it's happened?" ruby kept asking "Well I am the wizard Afterall" ozpin stated his answer" This Is peaking my head." ruby couldn't get her head around it Ozpin chuckles "Well if you people Don't mind me and qrow has things to discuss"

Yang grabs ruby's shoulder as she turns to face yang. Yang smiled unconfined and whispers "he... might be your kinda Guy... Oscar, I mean"

"But your my type of girl." she whispers back. Yang hangs her head bit and gets slight red tint "I guess ugh I'm so confused" she mumbles

"Wanna talk about it outside?"ruby suggested "Uhm Sure" yang nodded as she agrees

both stood up and went outside

Ruby turned to face her. "What are you confused about?" Yang sigh "you looked interested in Oscar and then There is blake and this incest I Don't know if I can" she confessed still being confused "Just be strong and we can get through this. Sure Oscar looks cute but you're better." ruby tried to cheer her up Yang sigh "What if I see blake again?"  
"What about her? We bound to meet up again." ruby pointed out the obvious Yang groan "I guess but... fine ill ask you who should I be with you or blake"  
"Ugh. Don't do this to me. I can't choose for you Yang." ruby once again stated the obvious "Sorry" yang hanged her head Ruby stepped closer to her and kissed her. "You'll find out in time."

Yang touched her lips and smiled "I guess I Will" yang shrugged ruby smiled and got hold of her hands while looking up at her. Yang looks to her "Ruby can I try something with you?"  
"What is it?" ruby questioned "Just a Kiss but longer" yang requested ruby nodded

Yang lean towards Ruby and kissed her as she returns the kiss Yang cups her cheek as their kiss continues Ruby puts her arms around Yangs waist as their kiss kept going

Yang broke the Kiss and licks her lips "watch out for the goods"  
"I will. Don't worry." ruby giggles "I think that Kiss might have made my decision easier" yang rubs her cheek "but ill ask qrow somethings"  
"Ask him about him and your mother?" ruby asked yang nods as she smiles "Yup and the general concept of incest"  
"I'm coming with you." ruby demanded

"Oke who knows what we might find out something fun" but we can't if you won't let me go yang giggles

ruby giggled and pulled her closer. "I don't wanna let go tho." Yang puts her arms around her "I do enjoy your embrace" ruby giggles "It's one that you've known all your life."

"Yes but this feels different for Some reason"

"Different in a good way?" ruby asked Yang hums "Yes it is"  
All sudden the door opens and qrow walks out and looks at them with a raised brow

"Oh. Heyo Uncle Qrow." Ruby said as she let go of yang and turned to face him. both ruby and Yang let each other go "hey qrow I got few questions"

Qrow lifts His hand "let me guess incest and I'm guessing raven told you about our relationship" Yang nodded "I wish she didn't". ruby said grossed out both yang and Qrow chuckles "Give me your questions ill answer them"  
"Yangs the one with the questions." ruby said pointing at her

yang sigh "Is it a common thing in your Family? and how long? are we an incest child or you? And how does it feel?" Yang shot a lot of her questions at once

Qrow shook His head "Oke calm down 1 Yes its actually common thing in branwen Family but There isn't much of us 2 how long of me and raven Well 6 years and There might still Some feelings 3 we are you Two arent 4 it feels stronger than a normal relationship" qrow puts His hand on His face and shook it once more

"Umm. Okay. That was a lot to take in." ruby confessed "Yea but at least it clears up my mind more" yang looks at Ruby looked back at her "I guess that's one good thing."

"Now Kiss" qrow said out nowhere as a joke Ruby shrugged not getting the joke and kissed Yang. Qrow and yang was surprised by ruby's action but yang returns the Kiss

Qrow shook His head "listen kiddos that road is going to be rocky and i hope you Two Will be ready" Yang broke the Kiss and said "Don't worry uncle qrow at least Ruby won't run away and I can break peoples legs"

"Yeah. We'll be a better team and be able to work together better than before." ruby said cheerfully

Qrow smiles "you people going to break the news to them or should I?"  
"Not yet." ruby answered right away Qrow nods and walks back in the place "Why not Ruby?" Yang ask confused

"I just wasn't sure if you were ready yet." ruby said concerned for her older sister Yang looked at her "maybe After we are done here in mistreal or when blake returns so I can straighten myself"

ruby nods "Sure. That might work."

"Buuuut~ I'm not against the idea of kissing with you secretly or making out" yang winked "because someone is winning" ruby giggles while blushing. "I'm fine with that too."

Yang kissed her forehead and walks to the door "c'mon lets eat"  
"Thank God. I'm hungry." ruby moans out

As everybody ate and bonded on what happened grimm gheist Weiss sneaking out it was about time for bed

everybody went up to their room and the day comes by as everybody went to haven academy

-skip vol 5 attack on haven academy-

As team rwby went back to the house yang drops on the couch "that was something" Ruby laid on the other couch. "But now it's all over." blake walks over to yang fidgeting. Ruby looked over at Yang and Blake curious to what was about to happen. "Yang can I talk to you in private" blake asked while fidgeting Yang stood up and walked to the door "c'mon" she looks at Ruby for a moment

Yang and blake walked outside "What's wrong blake?" Blake closed the door before she spoke. "Well... This is going to sound really stupid. I...I've got some feelings for you.."

Yang grabs her chest and sighs "i used to have the same for you but you left so i Don't know but I do want to try something if you're okay with that" Blake glanced at Yang as she was looking down. "T..try what exactly?"

Yang lifts her chin "a Kiss if my feeling for you are same as back then ill go out with you if not then sorry for the Kiss"

Blake's ears flattened as she looked at Yang. "O..Okay." She said as she then kissed Yang returned the Kiss for a brief moment time pass she breaks it off

Blake had a slight blush on her face. She stayed silent and waited for a response from Yang. Yang had her eyes closed as she opens them "you should have stayed back then or else I was yours but I'm not"

Blake sighs and nods. "I knew this was a stupid idea." She said quietly as she looked down again. Yang placed a hand on her shoulder "it Wasnt you helped me and yourself with our feelings"

She nods slightly. "O..Okay. I just need to think about this for a bit." Yang nods as she went back inside Blake stayed outside to think.

Ruby was still laying on the couch which her scroll in hand. "Ruby I need to talk to you in our room" yang asked her "Oh, Okay." ruby said getting off the couch and both made their way to their room. yang closed the door and sat on the bed Ruby looked at her sister. "So, what's wrong?." she asked

"Blake confessed and I asked her to Kiss me to confirm my feelings and she did... what I'm trying to say is let's be a couple lets be lovers instead of sisters" yang smiled brightly Ruby smiled as she looked up at Yang happily. She walked to her and hugs her.

Yang returns the hug and kissed her cheek "we just need to tell them"  
"Yeah. Is Blake still outside? I didn't see her enter." ruby wondered yang nods "She needs time to think"

"then let's tell Weiss and then Blake later" ruby said "Won't be easier to tell everybody at once? Maybe we can have qrow back us up" yang asked being unsure "I guess we could. It will be better saying it together." ruby hugged her tighter not wanting to say it alone "I'll hold you if you want" yang suggested "It might help." ruby said looking up at Yang.

Yang kissed her and giggle "stole a Kiss"

"No fair." ruby said like a child. "You can have as many as you want but we Will have to tell them first" yang giggled as ruby smiled happily.

Yang stood up "c'mon rubes better get this over with" Ruby got up as she held onto yangs arm. "Okay."

Yang smiled seeing her cling onto her arm the new couple made There way to the living where everybody was

Ruby sighs. "Alright, Gang. Umm... We have something to say."

Everybody looked at the sisters as yang placed a hand on ruby's shoulder Qrow understood what was going on and walked over and did same

Ruby sighs. "So, yang and i are kinda... a thing."

"What do you mean?" jaune asked "We are together. As a couple." ruby elaborates "But that's incest" Weiss calls out Yang's eyes changed "Yes and if any of you have a problem with it ill break your legs"

"It is yes but does it really matter?" ruby wondered

"No vacuo and even half of mistreal allows incest qrow's semblance is by-product because he is an incest child but same could be said for faunus human relationships Some look down upon it same with poor and rich" ozpin told all sudden

Weiss and jaune had mixed feelings until they looked at each other and noticed it, Everybody nodded at each other then looked at ozpin as he smiled "It seems people have accepted your relationship miss rose, Xiao long congratz" both sisters thanked him

Yang then turns Ruby around to give her a Kiss which she returns

qrow breaks the moment "it's great and all but we need to start packing to go to atlas"

everybody started slowly packed their stuff and had visitors of team SSSN and visiting the Nikos Family after all that they set off to atlas ready to continue Their adventures but with an incest twist

The end


End file.
